There's No Other Reason
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Oh, tidak ada alasan lain, Lucius," Narcissa menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Itu saja." Kisah lain di balik pasangan sempurna Lucius dan Narcissa. (Atau begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang: mereka begitu ideal dan diciptakan untuk satu sama lain). — Lucius, Narcissa


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
**Characters**: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black  
**Warning:** Ficlet. Not a happily ever after fanfiction. May not be your cup of tea. Angsty-angsty.

Enjoy!

.

I don't love you  
You probably already know  
_even if you cry;  
my heart doesn't hurt_.

Urban Zakapa, (널 사랑하지 않아)

.

* * *

oOo

.:. There's No Other Reason .:.  
© Qunny Victoria

* * *

oOo

.

_Mistletoe_ tersebut menggantung di atas kepala mereka dengan kaku.

Lucius mengangkat kepalanya; jaraknya dan _mistletoe_ begitu pendek. Tubuh jangkungnya seakan membayangi Narcissa yang mungil. Narcissa berdiri dengan anggun, tak menoleh sedikit pun, ketika Lucius mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Ciuman itu tak pernah terjadi.

Lucius berhenti tepat ketika Narcissa memandangnya tajam.

Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian tertawa sinis.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, 'kan, Narcissa?"

Bibir Lucius hanya seinci dari bibir Narcissa. Bisikan itu begitu menusuk dan berdenging di kedua telinga gadis yang kini tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Ruangan itu begitu luas dan lebar. Pasangan-pasangan dengan jas dan gaun yang mewah berdansa perlahan dan menarik perhatian dengan cara mereka sendiri. Beberapa pasangan dan keluarga yang lebih tua memilih untuk berdiri di dekat meja dan berbicara di antara gelas sampanye.

Pesta keluarga Darah Murni yang selalu diselenggarakan satu tahun sekali menjelang Natal adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara bagi orang-orang yang memiliki privilese untuk bersosialisasi.

Narcissa tahu beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka. Lucius Malfoy, putra kebanggaan dari keluarga Darah Murni dan kaya raya Malfoy. Narcissa Black, putri kehormatan yang diagung-agungkan dari keturunan Darah Murni Black. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan idola di setiap pesta.

Di ruangan yang besar itu, Narcissa bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi gerakan mereka.

Narcissa tersenyum tipis—

Satu tangannya menyentuh lengan atas Lucius, lalu ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Lucius.

—lihatlah, bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat sempurna?

.

.

.

Dalam darah keluarga Narcissa, sudah mengakar dua hal:

Putri-putri keluarga Black harus selalu bersikap seanggun dan seelok keturunan Darah Murni yang _semestinya_

Membanggakan keluarga, apa pun yang terjadi, dan menutupi apa pun jika itu berarti mencoreng nama keluarga

Lucius yang mendekatinya pada saat mereka berada di Tahun Keenam Hogwarts bukanlah sesuatu yang ia senangi. Ya, teman-teman Slytherinnya bersorak saat tahu Lucius mendekati Narcissa. Lucius adalah pemuda tampan, cerdas, kaya, dari keluarga yang sangat terhormat. Bellatrix sangat senang dan meminta Narcissa untuk mengencani Lucius.

Narcissa mengira itu adalah cinta monyet yang Lucius alami, sehingga ia pun menyetujui saja.

Ia hanya tak mengira bahwa Bellatrix menyampaikan hal itu saat makan malam keluarga besar, dan ikatan Malfoy-Black terjalin begitu saja semenjak saat itu.

Sampai mereka lulus dari Hogwarts.

Sampai mereka berusia dua puluhan, dan Lucius memberikan cincin keturunan Malfoy untuk penerus keluarganya.

Narcissa merasakan hatinya yang dingin kemudian membeku sama sekali.

Ia ingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Lucius di Aula Besar Hogwarts, ketika nyaris semua Profesor dan murid di sana, dan Lucius sangat bangga memiliki_nya_.

Sayang sekali Narcissa tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Namun ia membalas ciuman Lucius dengan intens.

.

.

.

Lucius Malfoy melemparkan jas peraknya begitu saja saat mereka sudah sampai di Malfoy Manor.

Semenjak mereka bertunangan, keluarga Malfoy dan Black setuju untuk membiarkan pasangan tersebut berada di satu atap yang sama.

Narcissa tetap tersenyum, mengangguk, dan menyetujui keputusan itu. (_Walaupun kepalanya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang menjalani hubungan_?)

"Aku selalu salut dengan aktingmu," tukas Lucius seraya mengerling pada Narcissa yang sedang melepaskan sarung tangannya perlahan. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berakting," sahut Narcissa. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Itu saja."

Lucius merasa darah naik ke kepalanya.

"Itu yang kau mau, 'kan?" lanjut Narcissa. "Bahwa kau memiliki putri keluarga Black, memamerkannya seperti boneka dan memperlakukannya seperti apa yang kau mau."

"Apa kau bercanda?" desis Lucius, kini ia melangkah lebih dekat sehingga jaraknya dan Narcissa sangat dekat; Narcissa bisa melihat ekspresi Lucius lebih jelas. Laki-laki itu memang sangat sempurna menyembunyikan air mukanya yang artifisial di hadapan orang lain, tapi di depan Narcissa ... romannya terlihat jelas.

Narcissa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sepasang mata birunya tak sedikit pun berkedip menghadapi Lucius dengan amarahnya yang mulai naik.

"Dari awal aku mendekatimu, aku tidak peduli dengan status darah itu. Aku hanya tahu kalau kau berhasil menarik perhatianku. Kau membuatku merasa ... senang, hanya dengan melihatmu bersama teman-temanmu berjalan di koridor atau sesudah keluar dari kelas. Persetan dengan status keluarga, Narcissa."

Narcissa tertawa sinis. "Kau tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau aku anak dari keluarga Darah Lumpur."

Lucius berdecih.

Tangan Lucius yang besar memaksa Narcissa untuk mendongak.

"Apa?" bisik Lucius tepat di telinga Narcissa. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukaiku, Narcissa? Bahkan untuk hubungan yang berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Apa yang menahanmu?"

"Oh, tidak ada alasan lain, Lucius," Narcissa menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Itu saja."

.

.

.

Di suatu waktu ketika Narcissa baru pulang dari Grimmauld Place, saat keluarga Black sedang melangsungkan acara keluarga, ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang menuju Malfoy Manor.

Saat ia membuka pintu dan sudah berjalan masuk agak ke dalam Manor, keadaan di sana tidak sesepi biasanya.

Narcissa mendengar ada suara yang aneh.

Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju lantai dua Malfoy Manor.

Kamar Lucius sedikit terbuka.

Suara-suara itu berada dari dalam sana.

Apa mungkin Lucius sakit? Ia bisa mendengar gumaman yang keras dan entakkan yang tak wajar.

Narcissa menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membuka daun pintu. Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Lucius berada di tubuh seorang wanita dan bercinta dengan nikmat.

Lucius merasa seseorang membuka pintu dan ia menoleh.

Narcissa menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya di Malfoy Manor, yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Lucius.

Ah, apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi? Bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dari Hogwarts. Ia pun segera berganti baju dan merapikan dandanannya.

.

.

.

"Aww ... Cissyku sudah akan menikah!" jerit Bellatrix senang, kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila. "Minggu ini, Cissy, minggu ini! Keluarga kita akan resmi memiliki keturunan Malfoy-Black. Tidak bisa kau bayangkankah sehebat apa itu?"

Narcissa tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

Mereka menyiapkan gaun terbaik untuk Narcissa; gaun terindah yang bisa diperoleh dari penjahit termahal yang bisa disewa jasanya. Gedung dengan dekorasi termewah dan terelegan yang pernah ada di Dunia Sihir. Tamu-tamu dengan status tinggi dan hebat yang memiliki koneksi dari segelintir Darah Murni.

Tiara yang diturunkan untuk orang yang spesial.

Pernikahan itu diselenggarakan minggu ini.

Narcissa tak merasakan apa pun selain jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan Lucius, dengan Black, dengan Malfoy.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang ia kira hanya akan ia lihat sekali, menjadi pemandangan yang tidak mengherankan setiap kali ia kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Lucius dengan gadis-gadis yang ia temui entah dari mana. Ciuman-ciuman kasar, seks yang liar, dan baju yang berserakan di mana-mana. Narcissa hanya lewat sambil lalu kemudian kembali ke kamar. Ketika gadis(-gadis) itu sudah pulang, dan ruang tamu atau kamar Lucius masih berantakan, maka Narcissa akan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

"Kau, Narcissa," ujar Lucius, ketika ia sedang memakai jasnya yang tadi berada di lantai, "adalah wanita paling dingin."

Narcissa tidak menjawab satu kata pun. Ia sibuk menggumamkan mantra-mantra untuk membersihkan Malfoy Manor yang menjijikkan.

"Lusa kita akan menikah. Kau siapkan diri supaya tidak tampak seperti orang konyol," respons Narcissa, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu semegah yang diharapkan orang-orang.

Lucius menyambut Narcissa di altar dan mereka berciuman lembut, dilengkapi dengan fotografer yang memotret semua kesempurnaan itu dari awal acara sampai akhir.

Setelah mereka resmi menjadi suami istri, Narcissa menempatkan dirinya di kamar Lucius, dan mereka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

Narcissa memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di hitungan kedua.

Lucius berada di samping Narcissa, jarinya mengambang di antara leher Narcissa yang terbuka dan bibir wanita tersebut yang merah merona.

"_I'm sorry_—" bisik Lucius, ada getar sedikit di dalam suaranya, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "—kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, ya, Narcissa?"

Napas Narcissa dengan lembut menjawab Lucius.

Ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Lucius menarik tangannya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh Narcissa. Telunjuknya digunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. []

.

.

.

* * *

notes:

saya terinspirasi dari lagu "I Don't Love You" dari Urban Zakapa, yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih, dan salah satu di antara mereka _tidak mencintai yang lain_. kemudian saya berpikir, siapa yang cocok untuk saya tulis fanfiksinya?

saya belum pernah menuliskan lucius/narcissa, tapi semoga ini ... sesuai ;_;

sudah lama sekali tidak menulis untuk fandom Harry Potter.

terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah membaca sampai habis.

love,  
qunny


End file.
